


美恐 旅馆3

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	美恐 旅馆3

已经陆陆续续有被吊着的工人们醒来了，他们都纷纷求饶杰克放了自己。  
杰克掐着杰森的下巴和他接吻，头也不回，反手就是一枪，打死了其中一个人，他们才安静下来。  
终于，杰克直起身来，用拇指缓缓擦掉杰森嘴角的津液，在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，说，“亲爱的，稍等，我要处理一些事情。”  
他走到其中一个健壮的黑人面前，这个黑人叫克鲁斯，是所有工人中最壮实的，庄园里的马场就是他建的，他也是第一个和杰森发生关系的工人。  
杰克找来一个管子，在他的脖子前方钻了个洞，把管子插进去，管子另一端连接着装着硫酸的容器，杰克打开闸，硫酸全部涌进这个可怜人的胃里，那人嘴里吐出很多血沫，死了。  
杰森吓坏了，而杰克沉浸在杀人的乐趣里，他一开始确实是因为受到了杰森出轨的刺激而杀人，但杀了几个人后就不可自拔的爱上了这件事，亲自用不同的方法了结一个人的生命会让他产生巨大的快感。  
杰克杀掉克鲁斯后，把他手上的锁链解开，克鲁斯就掉在地上。  
杰克又用不同的方法杀掉了其他的人，最后地上堆满了血肉模糊的肉体。  
杰克回到杰森面前，帮他擦掉眼泪，把他松绑，抱到还温热的尸体堆上，看着血污染上了无瑕的肉体，杰克觉得兴奋极了，在尸体堆上面享用了他。

经过杰克这次的警告后，杰森安分了 一阵子，他整日待在宾馆里，太无聊的时候就在前台帮客人办理入住。  
但杰森并不是个耐得住寂寞的人，他嫁给杰克前就极其喜欢社交，男朋友也一大堆，他喜欢男人们围着自己转的感觉，也喜欢和不同男人交往，当他和一个人相处久了的话会产生厌倦感，现在他对杰克就是这种情况。  
那么多人在他面前被虐杀的场景并没有给他太多心理阴影，他知道杰克是不可能对自己下手的，所以在消停一阵子后，他又开始勾搭一些入住的客人。  
这天，穿着浴袍的杰森刚从一个客人的房里走出来，往自己的房间走着，突然在转角看到了一个身材健壮的男子，他背对着杰森在墙角缩成一团。  
杰森的脚步放得更轻了，他看着这个诡异的男子，小心翼翼地绕过他，在经过他的身边时，那人突然转头。  
“克鲁斯？！” 杰森惊叫起来，他不是已经被杰克杀掉了吗。  
克鲁斯痛苦地吼叫着，他的喉咙冒出一个血洞，里面流出混着硫酸的血水，那血水一路流下来腐蚀着他身上的人，发出“滋滋”的声音。  
杰森后退几步，坐在地上，他低头闭着眼睛不敢看他，过了一会声音就消失了，杰森睁开眼睛，眼前什么都没有，仿佛刚才是他的幻觉。  
杰森起身，飞快地跑进了自己的房间，一开门，杰克就坐在里面。  
“你去哪了？” 杰克问。  
杰森表情有点惊魂不定，“这个宾馆不对劲。”  
杰克没有管，他再次重复道，“你去哪里了？”  
“我刚才见到克鲁斯了！就在走廊里，喉咙上还有你上次钻的洞！” 杰森喊道。  
杰克不屑地笑了笑，“我知道，那都是生前无法释怀的幽灵，对我们没威胁，除了偶尔能看到他们被吓一跳以外。”  
“什么？你知道什么？”  
“当人死在这个宾馆里，如果他生前没有怨气也没有未了的事情，那他的灵魂会得到安息，否则就会永远困在这个宾馆里。” 杰克说。  
“可你从来没告诉过我，这太可怕了。” 杰森失魂落魄地说。  
杰克温柔的上前把杰森抱到怀里，“亲爱的，我会保护你的，你不需要怕那些。”  
杰森伸手攀上杰克的肩膀，把头靠在他的胸前，慢慢平静下来。

这天，宾馆接待了一个风度翩翩的男子，查理。  
这是个已婚男子，带着新婚的妻子玛丽来新奥尔良度蜜月。  
比起其他男人来说，杰森更喜欢已婚人士，因为把这样的人勾到手让他极其有成就感，也能让他再次证明自己的魅力。  
杰森给他办理了入住手续，然后亲自把他们带到房间，离开前趁玛丽不注意，悄悄用手轻轻拂过查理的胸口。  
当杰森故意想去撩拨一个人，没人能抵抗住他的诱惑，即使是新婚和妻子还处于感情正浓的状态下的查理也不例外。当天晚上，查理在宾馆的酒吧里喝酒的时候，杰森再次找上来，查理欣然携着杰森去了杰森的房间，两人度过了美好的一夜。  
查理虽然结婚了，但年纪不大，他不是个循规蹈矩的人，他以十分优异的成绩考入了极好的大学，却因为不满学习生活太枯燥而退学，到各个地方旅游。每当旅费不够了，他就会通过酒吧驻唱、到餐厅打工等方式获得一定的酬劳，作为下一站的旅费。玛丽就是在他旅游的过程中认识的 ，两人只相识了一个月，便结婚了。而现在，查理却觉得和玛丽结婚的这个决定似乎太草率了，你永远不知道未来有什么惊喜在等你。  
刚刚洗完澡的杰森，身上热腾腾地散发着香气，躺在查理的臂弯里，抚摸着查理英俊的脸。  
查理顺了顺他带着湿气的头发，“嘿，我们私奔怎么样？”  
杰森笑了出来，“我们能去哪？”  
“去世界的任何地方。西班牙，埃及，中国，你想去哪里都可以。”  
然后查理就开始讲起了自己旅途中的种种见闻，杰森渐渐听得入了迷。  
“我想去威尼斯，听我妈妈说那里是她和爸爸相遇的地方。” 杰森说。  
“那你爸妈的相遇一定很浪漫。” 查理吻了吻他，“我们就去威尼斯。”

杰森十八岁之前一直耽于享乐，虽然他出生于一个普通家庭，但仅仅是他从自己的爱慕者那里得来的好处就够他生活得相当好了，而他十八岁之前的愿望一直是嫁给最有钱的人，现在他真的做到了，却觉得即使有了钱，生活并没有他想象的那么快乐，甚至还不如自己结婚之前。  
而这个刚认识的、有着丰富见闻的男性刚好打动了他，杰森意识到，这才是自己想要的生活，像一个老人一样守着大堆的财产的枯燥日子他真是一天都不想再过下去，他还这么年轻，还没有玩够。而且杰克最近越来越疯狂了，他从外虏来各种各样的人，关到他的密室里折磨，有时候那些人的惨叫声都能把睡着的他惊醒。  
于是杰森拿了家里金库的钥匙——那钥匙杰克一直交给他保管，打开了自家的金库，并从里面拿了数量可观的一笔钱。  
杰森和查理约好了晚上在宾馆大厅见面，再一起离开。  
晚上，杰森见杰克睡熟了，轻手轻脚的下了床，拿起早就准备好的背包，小心翼翼地关上门，离开了房间。  
杰森在走廊里一路上遇到了不少鬼魂，鬼魂们在夜晚总是格外的活跃，但杰森早已习惯，不再害怕了。  
两人在一楼见了面，然后一起携手往大门走去，却被一个声音叫住。  
“你们这是去哪里？” 杰克穿着西装，左手搭在楼梯的扶手上看着他们。  
“跑！” 杰森喊道，然后拉着查理往外跑。  
一声枪响，查理扑倒在地，他的大腿有一个弹孔，正冒着血。  
杰森骂了一句，拉起查理往外蹭。  
“你放下他，我可以既往不咎，否则我就弄死他。” 杰克拿着冒着烟的手枪说。  
大理石的地面被拖了一条长长的血迹，查理捂着自己的伤口不让血流得太快。  
“杰森，到我这边来，你知道我一直都能原谅你，也不会伤害你的。”  
“但你会限制我的自由！” 杰森喊道，他奋力地把查理的手搭在自己的肩上，支撑着他的身体。  
“但没人比我更爱你了。”  
“我才不想要你的爱。”  
杰克在那里愣了一会，他举起枪，对准了杰森，“那我只能用另一种方法把你留下来了，记得我说的吗？死在这里的人如果不是情愿的话，会永远被困在这里。”  
杰森惊恐地闭上了眼睛，但枪声没有响起来，等来的反而是杰克的一声惨叫。  
几个女人出现在他身后，一个女人胸口血淋淋的，一个女人肚子被剖开，一个女人眼眶里血肉模糊，一个女人下身在不停滴血。她们都一拥而上，咬着杰克身上的肉，饮着他的血。  
杰克滚下楼梯，往外爬去，还叫道，“杰森，你救救我！我不能死在这里面，我不能忍受没有你的生活！”  
杰森拉着查理躲得远远的，冷眼看着他被女人们分食。  
杰克努力往门边趴着，在上半身探出门外的时候咽了气。  
杰森松了口气，他让查理先坐在大厅里的沙发上，说自己先去房里取药和纱布给他包扎。  
刚转头，就有一颗子弹贯穿了他的心脏，杰森向前看去，是一个拿着枪的从未见过的女人。  
杰森听见查理的呼喊，但那声音离他越来越远，然后消失。  
玛丽含着泪看着查理，她想质问他，却又不知从哪说起。  
查理根本没有管她，他趴到杰森身边，看着他失去了生气，抱着他的身体痛哭起来。  
玛丽看着一幕心里再次被怒火充斥，她恨这个男人。  
玛丽上前去把他打晕，然后拖到自己发现的一个密室里，那里折磨人的工具应有尽有。  
查理醒来的时候就发现自己被绑在一个椅子上，动弹不得，而自己的新婚妻子正在旁边，见他醒了，第一件事就是割下了他的性器。  
查理被常人根本无法忍受的痛苦吞没，玛丽根本没有那么大的力气，只能一点一点的切割，用刀子在上面锯，每一秒钟对他来说都是煎熬。  
玛丽没有理会查理的求饶，在用了十分钟切下那根性器后，用冰块敷着伤处，然后一桶硫酸兜头淋下去，看着查理挣扎着被腐蚀，他的头皮率先化掉，露出森森的头骨，五官也像融化了似的扭曲变形，糊成一团，全身的 肉发出一股恶臭，黏在一起。查理没有惨叫多久就彻底没了动静。  
玛丽最后看了一眼已经面目全非的查理，举起枪，对准自己的脑袋，扣动了扳机。

 

2018年．  
杰森穿着浴袍赤脚走在走廊里，刚才他和查理又杀掉了一个无辜的入住的客人。  
路过一个房间，门开了，里面是昨天才见面的安德烈，那个俄国人。  
“嗨，好巧，你要到哪去？” 他彬彬有礼的说。  
杰森打了个哈欠，如果不是他刚刚被喂饱了，真不想放弃这个机会。  
安德烈看他没有表示，邀请他来自己的房间，被杰森拒绝了，他是真的被喂饱了。  
就在杰森转身的时候，安德烈从身后猛地用硬物击打了他的后脑，杰森应声倒地。  
安德烈探查了一番，周围没有任何人，他迅速抱起杰森，回到了自己的房间，把门关上。  
把昏过去的杰森放在自己床上，杰森的浴袍很短，在膝盖上方，而此时因为姿势的原因，干脆就滑到大腿根了。安德烈分开他的腿，用脸蹭着光滑娇嫩的大腿内侧，在肌肤上落下一个又一个吻，安德烈还抽动着鼻子，嗅着年轻男孩的甜美的味道。  
大概过了二十分钟，安德烈下身一点反应都没有，神情却极端满足，他从床头柜拿出一把刀，狠狠刺向杰森胸口，拔出又刺下去，大概刺了十几刀，血流了一床。安德烈把刀往床下一扔，把脸埋在杰森血淋淋的胸口，嗅着他身上的甜香气和血腥气，他的性器顶在杰森的腿间，蹭了好几下，没过一会就射了出来。  
安德烈和杰森的尸体在床上温存了一会，然后下床洗澡。  
洗完澡，安德烈走出浴室，猛然发现床上的尸体不见了，不仅如此，床上一尘不染，之前被血浸湿的床单干干净净。  
安德烈顿时惊出了一身冷汗，他的第一想法是有人运走了尸体，虽然不知道谁会这么做，但他的行为已经暴露了。  
于是安德烈顾不上收拾行李，穿上衣服就打算逃走。  
“你想到哪去？”  
身后突然贴上来一个人，环上来一双手。  
安德烈转头，看到的是穿着完好无损的浴袍，身上干干净净散发着沐浴露香气的杰森。他还没来得及害怕，就被刀插进胸口里，乱刀砍死。  
杰森扔掉刀子，来到床边坐下，拿起床头的电话呼叫客房服务。  
“苏珊，你来一下，又要麻烦你清洁了，尸体叫戴夫处理就好。”  
然后在对方骂出来之前挂断电话，走出了房门。


End file.
